


Spite and Normalcy

by Frau_Kohlmeise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Character Bashing, Dark Magic, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Petunia Dursley, Good Petunia Evans, Grey Harry Potter, Happy Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Heirs and Heiresses, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Twins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Kohlmeise/pseuds/Frau_Kohlmeise
Summary: Перед вами предстаёт мир, где у Поттеров двое детей, а желание Петунии быть нормальной не оставило и шанса её замужеству с Верноном Дурслем. Когда Лавинию Поттер отдают на попечение Петунии ради безопасности её собственного брата-близнеца Оливера, старшая из сестер Эванс начинает чувствовать связь к отвергнутому ребенку, и её давняя мечта стать частью мира Лили находит своё отражение в воспитании племянницы.Беззаботная, стремящаяся быть лучшей во всём, Лавиния попадает в мир волшебства и приносит с собой перемены, которых никто не ждал.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans/surprise
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spite and Normalcy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134190) by [venus_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venus_ink/pseuds/venus_ink). 



> Примечания автора:
> 
> Как обычно, это моя лучшая попытка, изменив только некоторые моменты, позволить истории течь так, как это было бы в каноне. В это раз изменения: развитие персонажа Петунии и ребёнок, отправленный в другой дом, при живых родителях. Обновления будут часто, но не по графику. Надеюсь, вам понравится!!

Петуния Эванс прожила всю свою жизнь, или, по крайней мере, начиная с восьми лет с одной единственной целью – быть абсолютно нормальной. Смешаться с настолько серой толпой, чтобы не пришлось беспокоиться о том, как она стоит, как ходит, как говорит, чтобы всё её существо было настолько естественным, насколько обычным.

Возможно, это покажется довольно странным решением для девочки в таком возрасте, но если взглянуть на семейство Эвансов изнутри, всё станет ясно.

Мистер и миссис Эванс были совершенно обычной для своего возраста парой: он преуспевал в сфере продаж, она же работала школьным учителем, с тех самых пор, как две их дочери стали достаточно самостоятельными. Девочки ходили в довольно симпатичную школу в Лондоне – школу Святой Марии, и всё шло вполне обыденно.

По утрам они вместе собирались в школу. Чаще всего, именно Петунии приходилось будить свою сестру, чтобы та всё успевала. Ровно в семь-сорок пять они садились в автобус, в восемь приезжали в школу и заходили в класс за пятнадцать минут до звонка. Весь день они проводили за уроками, встречаясь вновь, чтобы пообедать за одним столом в кафетерии, а потом в два-пятнадцать поехать домой на всё том же автобусе. Дома девочки смотрели телевизор, пока в три-тридцать миссис Эванс не приходила с работы и не заставляла их садиться за домашку.

Петунии нравилось всё это.

Но ни что не могло длиться вечно.

Внезапно Лили начала делать странные вещи. Стоило девочке расстроиться, как тут же волосы их учительницы становились синими, игрушки начинали плавать по всему дому, и ещё этот странный мальчик, живущий в конце улицы, теперь учил её, как заставить цветы распускаться в ладони. Внезапно их семья перестала быть нормальной.

Мистер и миссис Эванс, с присущей им глубокой любовью ко всему необычному и мистическому, зацепились за идею магии и магических сил, впечатлённые, прежде всего тем, что их прекрасная дочь была ими одарена. Их идеальная, великолепная, волшебная дочь. В их глазах их девочка не была способна ни на что плохое. В начале и Петуния думала так же. Она была поражена, и, конечно же, немного завидовала новым способностями сестры, но была готова помочь ей с ними. У неё были мечты о том, как вместе, рука об руку, они достигали своих высот. Лили возвращалась бы домой, делая свои магические штучки, обнимала бы свою старшую сестру, и тогда бы они садились за чашкой чая, чтобы поговорить обо всём на свете.

Но в реальности, всё оказалось совершенно не так. Внезапно, родители девочек перестали уделять достаточно времени своей старшей дочери. Для них не существовало никого, кроме их дорогой Лили. Черт, единственный раз, когда они нормально поговорили с Петунией, был, только чтобы рассказать об удивительных вещах, которые Лили сотворила за день.

То, о чём Петуния и так уже знала.

Лили же впитывала всё это, как губка: каждую каплю одобрения, любви и обожания, которую получала от родителей. Было видно, что они чуть ли не молятся на неё, хотя, конечно, сами они в этом никогда бы не признались. Их дочь чувствовала себя так, как будто всё в этом мире было частью её королевства, и, подобно всем королям и королевами, которых они изучали на уроках истории, она забыла о бедных простолюдинах. И даже несмотря на то, что дома у неё было всё, о чём только можно мечтать, она всё равно проводила своё свободное время с мальчишкой, живущим в конце улицы, потому что у _него_ была магия – то, чего у Петунии не будет никогда.

Когда они учились вместе, Лили была известна своими странностями, и хотя некоторые любили её за это, большинство просто считало её ненормальной. Младшая Эванс, общаясь со своим странным другом, не замечала вокруг себя ничего, да и дети, не считавшие её силы чем-то божественным, старались поменьше говорить с ней.

Но Петуния замечала.

Она заметила и своё новое прозвище – «Сестра той ненормальной», и то, что все её попытки дать отпор или как-то защиту сестру, перестали действовать. Но самое главное – то, что Лили никогда бы не сделала ничего ради неё самой. Даже тогда, когда её ненормальный друг бросил на голову Петунии довольно тяжёлую ветку.

Девочке не нравилось то, во что превратилась её жизнь. Она была непредсказуемой, несправедливой и странной для других людей. Всё это никак не подходило под термин «нормальный». Она не могла и предположить, чего ожидать от этой новой жизни, ведь теперь её единственной постоянной стала неприязнь со стороны родителей и одноклассников. Её одолевала жажда чего-то _нормального_ , обычного, как красота, которой все восхищались или невзгоды, через которое все проходили.

Поэтому, со всей уверенностью, которая могла быть у восьмилетней девочки, Петуния решила, что сделает что-то такое, о чём не будет стыдно в будущем. Она не отказывалась от своих желаний, она просто решила, что отныне её цель – быть нормальной.

Девочка с новой силой принялась за учёбу и вскоре стала получать хорошие отметки, даже лучше, чем раньше – достаточно хорошие, чтобы это было чём-то обыденным, но не настолько хорошие, чтобы показаться кому-то странной. Она перестала цепляться за свои отношения с сестрой, поэтому они престали быть чем-то значимым, что вполне устраивало всех. Другие дети больше не доставали её, и она нашла довольно симпатичных и умных, но в целом совершенно обычных друзей, с которыми можно было заниматься совершенно нормальными вещами. Они делились событиями из жизни и школы, смеялись над глупыми шутками, катались на коньках зимой и гуляли по паркам летом – делали то, о чём Петуния могла рассказать другим людям.

Она всё также любила читать, и её друзья разделяли эту любовь, поэтому для них она была совершенно нормальной. Она старалась каждый день, чтобы всё это оставалось неизменным.

Когда Лили возвращалась домой из своей дурацкой особой школы, Петуния делала всё возможное, чтобы не бывать дома. Потому что нормальные дети не проводили все свои каникулы взаперти и не говорили о магии своих младших сестёр. Она вместе с друзьями перевелась в среднюю школу Святой Маргарет для девочек. Стоило всего-то дать мутное объяснение, о том, как плохо она ладила со своей семьей. Теперь ей не нужно было быть рядом, когда её родители начинали нахваливать Лили, в то время как сама Лили рассказывала о своей ненормальной школе и ненормальных предметах, которые они изучали.

Петуния не была ненормальной. Потому что больше не принадлежала Лили.

У Петунии был большой выбор того, куда она могла поступить, поэтому она выбрала хороший, но совершенно обычный университет, в котором ей предложили стипендию. Там она нашла специальность, совмещавшую бизнес и английский язык, потому что это было важно как для её будущей работы, так и для неё самой.

Когда Петуния выпустилась, она поселилась в красивом, но совершенно обычном доме. Он ни чем не отличался от десятка других, расположенных на той же улице, поэтому она украсила его именно так, как украшали свои дома её друзья и соседи. Девушка работала на хорошо оплачиваемой, но совершенно обычной секретарской работе в довольно приятной компании, встречалась с хорошими, совершенно обычными мужчинами, которых она видела в городе или знала ещё со школы.

Петуния понимала, что никогда не станет _идеальной_ или _особенной_ , какой была Лили, но она могла быть нормальной. Она могла стать настолько идеально и особенно нормальной, насколько Лили никогда бы не стала.

В итоге, это оказалось единственным, чего бы никогда не добилась её сестра. С её магией она вечно бы была особенной в мире обычных людей. В своем же мире, она никогда бы не испытала всю прелесть анонимности, не теперь, с её потрясающей красотой и родовитым мужем.

Петуния держалась за это чувство идеальной нормальности и не собиралась его отпускать. Она давным-давно отринула всё, что связывало её с сестрой, но это не значит, что она отринула свое детство.

Поэтому, когда Лили и её муженёк явились к ней домой, заявив, что из-за того, что их дочь не настолько хороша насколько их сын, та больше не могла оставаться в их доме, Петуния отчаянно желала возненавидеть девочку. Также сильно, как она ненавидела её мать. Очередная девчонка с магией, которой у Петунии никогда не было. Она, скорее всего, вырастет такой же эгоцентричной и до ужаса особенной, как и её мать, потому что ребёнок с глазами Лили не мог не вырасти особенным. Но все же...

Она чувствовала некую связь с этим ребенком.

Это не означало, что она была в восторге. Петуния не хотела детей. Никогда не хотела. Это была единственная часть её плана, которую она никогда не изменит, даже ради собственной нормальности. Дети были чём-то…ужасным. Они постоянно кричали и плакали, пачкали всё что можно, и Петуния поклялась бы, что если бы её когда-нибудь увидели вместе с ребёнком, то это был бы правительственный агент, занявший её место.

Однако, её сестра отдавала ей своего ребёнка. Её маленькая, совершенная сестра, смотря на эту девочку, захотела избавиться от неё. Она оставляла сына, но избавлялась от дочери. Это какой-то бред!

Петуния была в замешательстве. Лили даже не удосужилась предупредить её, хотя этого стоило ожидать – они не разговаривали уже больше года. Поэтому то, о чём говорили эти двое, было до ужаса странно и запутанно. Все, что Петуния смогла вычленить из рассказа Лили и Джеймса, было то, что их сын Оливер победил... _кого-то_ , и теперь стал самым известным человеком в их странной версии Великобритании. Он стал кем-то вроде Избранного, и из всего этого выходило, что в их доме (или в их сердцах, как подумала Петуния) не оставалось места для их дочери.

Теперь с их отказом, пришло и чувство родства. Когда она смотрела на малютку в люльке-переноске, она не могла не видеть себя. Петунии стало интересно, понимала ли Лили, насколько всё это было похоже на их собственное прошлое, но она отмела эту мысль. Когда ты на вершине, зачем думать о тех, кто остался у подножия.

\- Так что...? – голос Лили оборвал её размышления. Петуния покачала головой, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, наконец. - Я позабочусь о ней. Ты говорила, вы вернётесь, чтобы забрать её в _вашу_ школу, когда ей исполниться тринадцать?

Лили кивнула, и Джеймс, сделав то же самое, добавил:

\- Конечно, если она ведьма.

Петуния нахмурившись, поставив свой кофе на кухонный стол.

\- Вы не знаете?

\- Ну, нет, - призналась Лили, неуверенно озираясь, словно ища поддержки у кого-то. – Я хотела сказать, нет никаких оснований полагать, что она будет сквибкой, но такой шанс всегда есть. Оливер уже способен на стихийную магию, но она не делает ничего похожего, хотя это, конечно же, совершенно нормально для ребенка в столь раннем возрасте…

\- А что если нет? – оборвала её Петуния. - Если она не ведьма? Вы появитесь на её тринадцатилетие?

Джеймс и Лили выглядели довольно потерянно, как будто это было то, о чём они никогда не думали, и это очень оскорбило Петунию. Возможно, она ожидала больше планов, больше предусмотрительности, особенно от тех, кто оставляет собственного ребенка. Возможно, она ожидала, что такое важное решение потребует рассмотрения каждого фактора, каждой призрачной возможности, каждого отдельного кусочка пазла, собранного для того, чтобы сделать такой огромный шаг. Хотя, может быть, она просто ошиблась.

\- Посмотрим, как будут обстоять дела в нашем мире, - выдал в итоге Джеймс.

Петуния посмотрела на сестру, слегка подняв бровь.

\- Быть сквибкой для неё – это слишком опасно, - поспешила объяснить Лили. – Находится так близко к брату, когда вокруг репортеры, а если на нас нападут, она будет лишь обузой рядом с…

Только годы, потраченные, на сокрытие своих эмоций, не позволили Петунии вздрогнуть от этих слов.

Назвать собственного ребёнка обузой? Конечно, она могла понять, доводы сестры; Видимо, если за Оливером будут охотиться какие-то опасные люди, то девочка первой попадает под удар из-за отсутствия магии. Но неужели они в серьёз считают, что в такой ситуации маленький Оливер сможет нормально защитить себя?

К счастью, до Лили дошло, что будет лучше, ели она постоит с закрытым ртом.

Петуния натянуто улыбнулась и повернулась к крохотной девочке, лежащей в своей маленькой люльке-переноске. Это было наилучшим выходом из сложившейся ситуации, так как она больше не могла спокойно смотреть на свою сестру. _Обуза_. _Подумать только_.

\- Привет, малышка, - мягко произнесла она. - Я твоя тетя Петуния.

Ребенок только хихикнул, протягивая крошечную ручку к язвительной женщине.

На этот раз её улыбка вышла вполне естественной.

\- Хочешь на ручки? - спросила Петуния, доставая ребёнка. Она посадила девочку на бедро и поморщилась – та сразу схватила женщину за светлый локон.

Джеймс, который уже довольно давно теребил собственный свитер, наконец, заговорил:

\- Если это все, то…

Петуния доняла на него взгляд.

\- Мы еще не обсудили ваши алименты. Я только что окончила университет, - добавила она, глядя на их смущенно-возмущенные лица. – Может быть, в вашем мире всё устроено иначе, но у меня нет ни денег, ни возможности в таких вот условиях правильно воспитать вашего ребёнка. Она не будет сидеть целыми днями одна, пока я пашу на трёх работах.

Её друзья и коллеги точно бы не посчитали это чем-то нормальным. На самом деле, ничего из всей её ситуации не было нормальным. Она внутренне застонала. Господи, как она будет всё это объяснять?

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - согласилась Лили, бросив резкий взгляд на мужа. - Пять тысяч ежемесячно будет достаточно?

\- Галеонов? - заорал Джеймс, выпучив глаза.

\- Фунтов, - ответила Лили, мягко закатив глаза.

\- Это примерно...?

\- Четыреста восемьдесят галеонов, - ответила она после недолгих подсчетов. Джеймс молча кивнул.

\- Отлично. Полагаю, чек мне ждать не стоит? - с усмешкой спросила Петуния.

\- Я могу оформить на вас ячейку в Гринготтсе - это наш банк, - предложил Джеймс. - Я просто буду переводить по пятьсот галеонов каждый месяц. Обменяете в Косом. Гоблины не берут платы за обмен.

\- Неужели так _трудно_ просто послать чек? - вздохнула она, смирившись с неизбежным ответом волшебника.

\- В поместье Поттеров вполне хватает сейфов, чтобы ими управлять. Не зачем открывать ещё один, да ещё и в магловском банке, - усмехнулся в ответ Джеймс.

\- Тогда я хочу получить пятьсот ваших нелепых монет, - решила она. Это не обсуждалось. Если он хотел побыть занозой в её заднице, то пускай. Петуния, по крайней мере, будет уверена, что это дорого ему обойдется.

\- Я наведаюсь в ваш банк через несколько дней – нужно будет оформить детскую и все такое, - заявила она, стараясь говорить как можно более профессионально, чтобы не сорваться.

\- Конечно.

Петуния встала, что означало – «разговор окончен». Ее сестра и зять, похоже, были слишком благодарны, чтобы убраться из её _нормального_ дома.

\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать, маленькая засранка? - пробормотала она после ухода гостей, но сквозь её задумчиво-нахмуренный вид всё равно проступала улыбка.

Ребёнок заплакал.

\- Вот чёрт, - выругалась она. “Мне нужна Ивонна.”

Самое приятное в том, чтобы быть совершенно обычной, было тем, что большинство её совершенно обычных семейных друзей жили в маленьких белых домиках совсем неподалёку от неё самой. Они точно знали, что делать с ребёнком. По крайней мере, ей же надо с чего-то начинать.

Взяв одной рукой телефон, при этом укачивая ребенка другой, она набрала номер подруги.

\- Ивонна? - спросила она, как только женщина сняла трубку. – Мне срочно нужно, чтобы ты приехала. Это довольно длинная история. И до ужаса забавная, ну или будет таковой лет так через пять или десять, или сто…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первый день Петунии с нашей маленькой героиней, а также её раннее детство.

Петуния даже не подумала о том, чтобы запереть дверь после поспешного ухода Лили и Джеймса. Поэтому теперь, вспоминая тот инцидент, она понимала, что не должна была так сильно испугаться, когда при развороте оказалась лицом к лицу с Ивонной.

Ей пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не закричать, так как она чуть не уронила девочку на пол. Петуния была на грани истерики с того момента, как увидела свою сестру, и еще один сюрприз был последним, в чём она нуждалась. Когда женщина удостоверилась, что с ребёнком всё хорошо, она потянулась, чтобы обнять подругу.

\- Боже, ты даже не представляешь, как я рада тебя видеть, - искренне сказала она. Пожилая женщина всегда знала, как успокоить её, независимо от ситуации. Вероятно, всё из-за её опыта общения с детьми, так как у Ивонны было три младших сестры, воспитание которых всецело лежало на ней. Став старше, она начала преподавать, но через какое-то время ушла, чтобы растить уже собственного сына. Смотря на неё, Петуния не как не могла свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что она, по сути, была еще одним ребенком своей подруги, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

\- Я тоже рада тебя видеть, дорогая, - рассеянно ответила Ивонна, нагнувшись, чтобы получше рассмотреть плачущую девочку. - Ну, разве ты не чудо? - промурлыкала она. - Просто прелесть, правда?

\- Ивонна, - Эванс потребовалось все её самообладание, чтобы не наброситься на пожилую женщину. Крик ребёнка звенел в её ушах и был приглушен лишь тем, что голова девочки лежала на плече Петунии.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, прости, - ответила она без капли сочувствия. Ещё пару секунд она неотрывно смотрела на девочку, и через несколько мгновений до неё дошло, что что-то не так. Она нахмурила брови. - Пет? - медленно спросила она. - Откуда у тебя ребёнок?

\- Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы она замолчала? - взмолилась Петуния.

\- Ох, конечно, - женщина протянула руки и взяла девочку у Петунии. Прижимая её к своей груди и мягко покачивая, она аккуратно поглаживала детскую головку. - Ну-ну, милая, - проворковала она. - Все в порядке, не надо плакать. И буквально через несколько мгновений плач исчез, оставив на своём месте спокойно спящего младенца.

\- Давай присядем, - предложила Петуния, указывая на большие и удобные кресла в своей гостиной. - Это довольно длинная история, и боже, я даже не знаю, как много я смогу тебе рассказать.

Ивонна присела, всё ещё держа ребенка на руках. Вскоре, приготовив чай, вернулась и Петуния.

\- Спасибо, дорогая - поблагодарила её Ивонна, взяв чашку. - Так что это всё значит?

\- Моя сестра, - начала Петуния, - Лили, ты её знаешь. Я рассказывала о ней раньше. Так вот, чуть больше года назад у неё, похоже, родились близнецы.

\- Похоже?

\- Вонни, ты же знаешь, что мы не разговариваем.

\- Ну да, конечно, - призналась она, - но я и не думала, что вы двое такие… - Ивонна замолчала, неопределенно махнув рукой.

\- Не разговорчивые? - сухо уточнила Петуния. - Да, мы не говорили уже много лет. Она присылала мне приглашение на свою свадьбу пару лет назад, и я приняла его, но и тогда мы толком не общались. Я поздравила её и ушла, - она пожала плечами. - Это не проблема для нас - мы не были близки с детства. 

\- Но все же, - пробормотала Ивонна, положив руку на плечо Петунии.

Та вновь пожала плечами, сбросив руку. - Правда, не проблема. Но сегодня она и её муж без такого-то либо предупреждения ввалились в мой дом. Они заявили, что у них есть двое детей, мальчик и девочка, и обстоятельства, о которых я толком не могу ничего сказать, в общем, они должны отставить девочку.

\- У них случилось что-то ужасное? - тут же спросила Ивонна с присущим ей любопытством, Петуния лишь слегка улыбнулась на это. - Это всё из-за денег? Всё всегда случается из-за денег.

\- Нет, дорогая, не из-за денег, - перебила она её. - У моего зятя больше денег, чем я могу себе даже представить, так что они точно не бедствуют.

Это высказывание только подогрело интерес другой женщины.

\- Я бы не хотела сплетничать о своей сестре, дорогая, - остановила её Петуния, прежде чем та начала говорить. - Дело в том, что она решила, мол, эта девочка недостаточно хороша, чтобы расти с ними, и оставила её мне. Я не знаю, что мне делать с ребёнком, Вонни, - закончила она, чувствуя, как её истерика возвращается с новой силой.

Ивонна глубоко вздохнула и медленно выдохнула, пытаясь осознать всю ситуацию. - Все будет хорошо, Пет, - сказала она, наконец. - Тебе нет нужды растить её в одиночку. Я здесь, и я совершенно уверена, что остальные так же с радостью согласятся помочь вам. С тобой всё будет хорошо, и с малышкой тоже… Эм. Как, говоришь, её зовут?

Глаза Петунии расширились от ужаса. - Понятия не имею, - прошептала она. - Они даже не упомянули об этом.

\- Эй, эй, - успокаивала её Ивонна, откидывая назад белокурые пряди, упавшие на лицо Петунии, когда та уронила лицо в ладони. - Держи пока малышку, а я пойду, посмотрю, нет ли каких-нибудь документов в переноске.

Петуния молча кивнула, беря спящего ребёнка и прижимаясь щекой к головке безымянной девочки. Она не могла оторвать взгляд от стены, пока голос Ивонны не вывел её из раздумий.

\- На её одеяле есть вышивка, - заявила Ивонна, возвращаясь в комнату. - Вот тут.

\- Лавиния, - прочла Петуния, улыбнувшись не только чудесному имени, но и тому, что их семейная традиция - давать девочкам «цветочные» имена, была соблюдена. - Лавиния Хаядетт Поттер.

Глаза Ивонны стали огромными.

\- Что-то не так? - спросила Петуния, взглянув на подругу.

\- Такое красивое имя, - ответила Ивонна. - Труднопроизносимое, но всё равно прелестное.

Ухмылка расцвела на губах Петунии, у неё созрел план. Она знает способ, способ, как отомстить Лили. И, надо надеяться, способ, чтобы отдалить бедную девочку от тех, бросил её. Лили никогда не простит её, подумала она про себя, не тогда, когда придёт за своей маленькой дочерью, и увидит на её месте кого-то другого.

\- Вонни?

\- Да?

\- _Ничего_ же не случится, если я сменю её фамилию на Эванс?

Воистину дьявольская улыбка появилась на лице Ивонны. - Абсолютно ничего, дорогая, - заверила она ее. - Совершенно.

Итак, все нужные бумаги были заполнены вместе со всеми документами на ребенка, так как Лили не озаботилась регистрацией своих детей в магловском мире. Из чего следовало, что Лавиния Хаядетт Эванс родилась тридцать первого октября 2003 года, ибо никто не знал точной даты.

Как и говорила Ивонна, Петуния не осталась одна, когда речь зашла о воспитании нового поколения. Лавиния и сын Ивонны, Томас, росли вместе, как брат и сестра. Петуния оставляла Лавинию в доме своей подруги каждое утро перед тем, как отправится на работу, и забирала её каждый вечер.

Это было странно - растить ребенка, о котором она никогда не думала, но это вошло в привычку, так что целом всё было прекрасно. Так как она и хотела.

Петуния также была вынуждена признать, что самым трудным для неё стало сокрытие просто огромного количества секретов от её собственных друзей. Каждый месяц она посещала магический банк, чувствуя себя совершенно чужой в своей повседневной одежде и обуви, со своим голосом и своей жизнью. Петуния снимала и обменивала лежащие в ячейке монеты, которые Джеймс Поттер клал на её имя. Никто, абсолютно никто не мог узнать, откуда у неё берутся деньги, почему она не может взять с собой свою племянницу, или сказать, где находится сам банк. Никого не было рядом с ней, чтобы узнать о презрительных взглядах, которые она получала, пока шла по Косому переулку, о том, что в магическом банке работают самые настоящие гоблины, или что эти самые гоблины были вежливее любого, но никто не был вежлив с ними в ответ.

Петуния считала это довольно странным даже для такого «отсталого» мира. Существа, являющиеся почти людьми, были максимально вежливы с теми, кого здесь считали изгоями. Асток, гоблин, заведующий и управляющий ячейками Поттеров, в основном занимался приёмом клиентов, так как это было одной из его основных должностей. Единственное знакомое лицо, которое молодая Эванс видела здесь на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Гоблин был тем, кого она уважала, даже если он был намного страннее, чем Лили и все её друзья-волшебники. По крайней мере, Асток точно понимал, каково это, когда тебя считают чуть ли не грязью под ногами, и поддерживал Петунию так, как мог.

Петуния уже давно поняла: ей повезло, что Лили и Джеймс пришли тогда так внезапно. Это делало её ложь, о причинах, которыми руководствовалась её сестра, не такой уж и ложью. Всё что знали об этой ситуации остальные, так это то, что Лили и её муж были просто ужасными людьми, отказавшимися от одного из детей из-за недостатка любви.

Петуния чувствовала себя немного неловко из-за этого утверждения, но, всё-таки это не было такой уж и неправдой. Конечно, формально у них была причина отказаться от маленькой Лав, но для Пет любая другая причина для отказа от желанного ребёнка была неубедительной. И, говоря начистоту, людям просто было приятно выплёскивать своё негодование относительно Лили. Ведь все, кто хоть раз встречал эту девушку, считали её совершенством.

Петуния, конечно же, никогда не позволяла своим друзьям поливать помоями её младшую сестру, но она также не стремилась поправлять их. Её друзья считали Лили высокомерной, мстительной, девчонкой, потерявшейся в своём воображаемом мирке, а учитывая поведение, которое Петуния наблюдала в тот самый раз, она была уверена, что они правы.

После всей этой лжи самым странным было то, что она смогла влиться в кружки мамочек. Она думала, что не сможет нормально ужиться с другими женщинами, которых встречала в парках, на игровых площадках и т.п., но они были такими чудесными, несмотря на их чрезмерную опеку. Даже её собственные друзья, у которых были дети, приняв её рассказ, постоянно жужжали с ней о её ребёнке. Петуния настаивала, что Лав на самом деле _не была_ её ребёнком, и спустя некоторое время все согласились с этим. Вскоре, как только Лав немного подросла, Петуния поняла, что воспитание стало даваться ей намного легче.

Уход за ребёнком не стал её новой страстью, совсем нет, но она осознала, что ей _нравится_ наблюдать, как её маленькая девочка учит новые слова и развивает свою координацию, кружась по комнате под музыку, которую любила ставить Петуния.

Ещё Эванс была бесконечно благодарна судьбе за то, что она не находилась с ребёнком дни напролёт. Лав была окружена тетушками и дядюшками, и Петуния была счастлива, что ей не нужно было нанимать девочке няню. Она, конечно же, платила друзьям за то, что они сидели с Лавинией. Ведь с тем, сколько она зарабатывала теперь, занимая руководящую должность в издательстве, которую она получила за несколько месяцев до того, как появилась Лав, и алиментами Поттеров, цена была ничтожной, так что они с племянницей жили хорошо.

Все её друзья просто обожали малышку, наблюдая за тем, как она растёт, и Петуния неохотно призналась себе, что она по-настоящему полюбила девочку, каждая причуда и хихиканье которой заставляли её улыбаться.

Из-за неприязни, которую она испытывала в присутствии детей, Петуния старалась разговаривать с Лав так, как разговаривала бы с любым достаточно взрослым ребенком с того самого дня, как взяла её к себе. Большинство из её друзей находили это довольно странным, особенно Николь и Карла, которые постоянно ворковали над своей дочерью, что было одновременно и мило и раздражающе. К тому же все они не могли не признать, что это оказало огромное влияние на развитие Лавинии. К двум годам она уже самостоятельно читала детские книжки и на удивление хорошо понимала то, о чём рассказывала ей Петуния.

Когда Лавинии было около трёх с половиной лет, Пет решила, что она не позволит своей племяннице тратить её талант и энергию впустую, поэтому записала её в танцевальный кружок. Маленькая девочка отдавала новому увлечению всю себя, танцуя даже дома. Она совершенствовалась и вскоре, по наставлению тренера, выбрала балет, как основное направление.

Всё это принесло с собой ещё одну странность - и, чёрт, для женщины, которая ненавидит всё странное, этих странностей было слишком много. Вот она сидит и смотрит, как ещё одной маленькой Эванс удаётся всё, о чём она только подумает, но теперь Петуния не испытывала к ней никакой зависти. Только гордость, гордость за своего ребёнка.

Отсутствие зависти, какой бы она не была, было очень странным опытом. Петуния не взъелась на девочку за её успех или на саму себя из-за его отсутствия. Вместо этого она чувствовала себя способной на всё, потому что пусть Лавиния и была ребёнком Лили, но это была _её_ девочка. _Её_ племянница. Обстоятельства были странными и непривычными, но Петуния продолжала делать то, что и всегда - преуспевать в совершенно обычных сферах жизни.

Она могла игнорировать почти все странности, если бы попыталась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Жду вашего мнения!!  
> У меня есть некоторые планы насчёт детства Лав, но я не особо хотела писать о младенчестве, поэтому следующая глава начнется, с того, что нашей героине будет 4 года. Кроме того, у меня нет редактора, и я почти не редактирую собственную работу, поэтому я приму любую критику, если у вас есть таковая!!
> 
> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> Вот и готова вторая глава. Боже, я и подумать не могла, что это будет так сложно. Однако когда это сложность равнялась скуке? Английский - интересный язык, по своему строению. Мне нравится искать аналоги и подбирать синонимы, иногда приходиться полностью переделывать некоторые предложения, но это только подстёгивает меня продолжать писать. Я также буду рада любой критике!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лав подрастает и делает свои первые шаги в магии!

Когда Лавинии было чуть больше пяти, Петуния решила записать девочку ещё на несколько кружков. Дело было в том, что её племянница каждый день, приходя домой, жаловалась на лёгкость всего, что они проходили в школе. Девочка признавалась, что ей безумно скучно с другими детьми, и ей кажется, что она тратит время впустую. Вскоре Лавинию перевели в класс постарше, что, по сути, должно было улучшить ситуацию, но это не помогло. Возвращаясь вечерами с балета, девочка была всё так же расстроена.

И её слёзы были последним, что могла вынести Петуния.

Поэтому, поискав немного, они с племянницей остановились на французском, латыни, бальных танцах и фортепиано - всём том, чему, по мнению Петунии, должна была обучаться настоящая леди. Она даже записалась вместе с ней в кулинарный класс, так как Лав очень хотела помогать ей с готовкой.

Всё что угодно, лишь она оставалась занятой.

Занимаясь сверхурочно, девочка чувствовала себя как рыба в воде. Плач прекратился, и теперь каждый вечер начинался с восторженного пересказа о том, что Лавиния узнала за день. Петуния с удовольствием слушала её, хоть и понимала в большинстве своём лишь самые основы. Зато теперь она могла вздохнуть спокойно.

Когда девочке исполнилось шесть лет, Петунии пришлось объяснять ей, что есть магия и волшебный мир более подробно. Это случилось после того, как её первая и единственная случайная вспышка магии испортила балетные туфли восьмилетней Минди Аткинсон, постоянно задиравшей Лавинию из-за её возраста. В основном, женщина рассказывала о том, что магия и волшебный мир должны быть скрыты от глаз обычных людей, и что именно поэтому девочка должна научиться контролировать свои эмоции.

Однако она не могла не похвалить её за то, что та дала отпор. Петуния не привыкла поощрять подобные действия, но то, что Лав рассказала ей о поведении Минди, было действительно ужасным. К тому же, история о том, какое выражение лица было у грубиянки, когда та, примеряя свои туфли, обнаруживала, что они разрываются на части, была очень забавной. 

После этого случая Лавиния старалась держать свою магию при себе, что не могло не радовать женщину. Петуния была счастлива, что её девочка рассказала ей о своих способностях до того, как они стали чем-то непоправимым. Единственное, о чем она сожалела, так это о своих ежемесячных походах в волшебный мир за деньгами Поттеров.

Лавиния постоянно просила Петунию взять её с собой, начиная, наверное, с того самого момента, как только узнала об этих походах. В конце концов, это стало настолько сильно раздражать женщину, что ей пришлось уступить. Эта девочка была так похожа на неё, - может быть, она не захочет возвращаться туда?

В конце концов, Косой переулок никогда не был её любимым местом.

Петуния вошла в паб “Дырявый котёл”, крепко держа Лав за руку, чтобы не потерять её в толпе. Это место было полно людей, которых она никогда бы не захотела видеть рядом со своей племянницей. Бармен по имени Том провёл их через дверь в другую часть паба, которая поначалу очень сильно смущала Петунию. Единственное её отличие было в том, что здесь все посетители выглядели абсолютно нелепо, распивая спиртное в балахонах. В мантиях, как позднее поняла женщина.

Они вместе прошли через черный ход и оказались перед старой кирпичной стеной. Мужчина вытащил веточку - палочку, как поправила себя Петуния, и постучал по некоторым кирпичам в определенном порядке. Как только он закончил, стена начала растворяться, хотя в этом не было совершенно никакой логики. Она мерцала и, казалось, становилась всё прозрачнее и прозрачнее, пока окончательно не исчезла, открыв перед ними мощеную улицу, по обеим сторонам от которой тянулись всевозможные лавки. В воздухе витал запах фруктов, сахара и _чего-то ещё_ , - это и было волшебство. Люди медленно прогуливались мимо Петунии, совсем не так, как привыкла она сама. Их приглушенные голоса тянулись по улицам, создавая приятный гул.

Но, несмотря на это великолепие, это место всё равно казалось ей каким-то неправильным. Всё здесь было похоже на декорации съемочной площадки фэнтезийного фильма или чью-то костюмированную вечеринку, за которой она наблюдала через окно. Конечно, он был прекрасен, но при всём этом не казался цельным и осязаемым. Набор всего. Странные запахи, разговоры о несуществующих, во всяком случае, в её мире, вещах. Может быть, всё это и было идеально для кого-то, но не для Петунии, с каждым разом всё сильнее ощущавшей себя _лишней_.

Может быть, именно это «совершенство» и было главной проблемой. Когда она проходила мимо магазинов, все в них было организовано _именно так_ – точно по волшебству. Каждый человек был одет _именно так_ , и все, что они покупали, плыло позади них _именно так_ – в красивых сумках и коробках. Каждый камень на дороге лежал _именно так_ , голос каждого человека звучал _именно так_ , каждая витрина магазина была украшена _именно так_ , каждый разговор велся _именно так_. Петунию тошнило от всего этого.

В её мире ничто в шопинге не было таким абсолютно совершенным. Торговые центры были грязными и пахли сигаретами. Вся одежда была такой разной: от бальных рубашек до курток, от свитеров до укороченных футболок, от туфель на шпильках до кроссовок – всё, что только можно себе представить. Ей нравилось это многообразие. Ей нравилось идти по улицам и видеть, что все вокруг неё выглядят по-разному, демонстрируя свой собственный стиль даже в серой толпе.

Улочка, по которой она всегда ходила за покупками с Кэт и Ивонной, представляла собой ряд приземистых кирпичных зданий с фасадами, выкрашенными в разные, уже поблекшие от времени, пастельные тона. За зданиями тянулись узкие переулки, заполненные граффити и стеклом. Но фонари заставляли их светиться золотом, а плющ, ползущий по кирпичной стене, создавал прекрасный контраст. Когда они были подростками, то фотографировались там со своими дешевыми камерами. Драматические, весёлые, откровенные кадры. Они ставили свои бумажные пакеты на подоконник и ели мороженое из старого ларька, которое вечно пачкало руки.

Магия делала вещи слишком лёгкими – слишком совершенными. Это заставляло её чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, просто… неправильно. В этом всём не было ни человечности, ни острых углов. Оно просто _было_.

Пристальные взгляды, воздушная атмосфера – она ненавидела это.

К счастью, единственным местом, куда ей нужно было попасть, был Гринготтс, и банк, по крайней мере, выглядел вполне нормально изнутри, если, конечно, не брать во внимание его небольшую экстравагантность.

Он был больше похож на музей, чем на банк, с мраморными полами и широкими арками. Но это не слишком отличалось от того, какими выглядели банки в старых фильмах, с кассовыми стойками и столами, простирающимися довольно далеко. К гоблинам пришлось привыкнуть, но это не стало проблемой для той, кто вырос на фильмах и книгах про них.

\- Добрый день, Мисс Эванс, - произнесли за кассой, как только Петуния вошла в здание.

Она улыбнулась:

\- Добрый день, Асток. Как всегда, рада тебя видеть, - ответила она, подойдя к гоблину, стуча своими низкими каблучками.

\- Кто это с тобой сегодня? - спросил он, кивнув в сторону Лавинии.

\- Моя племянница Лавиния, - представила девочку Петуния. - Эта проказница уже который раз просит меня взять её с собой, и вот, в свои шесть с половиной, она здесь.

\- Значит, тебе уже шесть лет, да? - спросил он ребёнка, слегка наклоняясь, чтобы быть на её высоте. - Почти леди, не правда ли?

\- Да, сэр! - ответила она, подпрыгнув от возбуждения. От резкого движения чёлка девочки немного растрепалась, открыв шрам в виде молнии, который Петуния всегда предпочитала скрывать.

Гоблин нахмурился.

\- Как, вы сказали, её зовут, Мисс Эванс?

\- Лавиния. Лавиния Поттер, - ответила она. - Что-то не так?

\- Ну, я предполагал, что ребенок Поттеров должен приходить сюда вместе со своими родителями, - он явно ожидал объяснений.

Петуния огляделась по сторонам.

\- Я могу объяснить данную несостыковку, но, может, для начала пройдём в ваш офис? Или другое уединенное место.

Асток кивнул, приглашая следовать за ним.

\- Нам сюда.

Петуния взяла Лавинию за руку и потащила вслед за гоблином. Их провели через маленькую дверь, находившуюся позади стола Астока, дальше по небольшому коридору в кабинет, выглядящий точно так же, как и те, что она видела в обычных банках, только со свитками и перьями, лежащими повсюду.

Петуния присела напротив гоблина, посадив Лавинию себе на колени.

\- Что именно ты хочешь услышать, Асток?

\- Ну, например, почему у тебя на коленях ребенок Поттеров, - выпалил он, имея при этом совершенно безучастный вид. Он присел на край своего кресла, готовый в любой момент начать записывать всё, что говорит Петуния, на куске своего нелепого пергамента.

Петуния удивленно подняла бровь.

\- Потому что она цепляется за меня, как коала.

Лавиния зло посмотрела на неё, слезши с колен и усевшись на стул рядом, скрестив ноги.

Асток закатил глаза - редкое проявление эмоций для обычно сухого во всём существа. Петуния подозревала, что после стольких лет её непрекращающихся посещений он стал чувствовать себя комфортнее с ней, нежели на людях.

\- Тогда почему Мисс Поттер не с родителями?

Петуния сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь не взорваться перед гоблином.

\- Моя сестра, Лили Эванс, хотя теперь уже Поттер, и её муж решили, что их дочь недостаточно знаменита, чтобы расти вместе с братом. Что она находится в постоянной опасности из-за неких нападений, что я, конечно, могу понять, хотя и не совсем уверена, почему они тогда оставили своего сына там, где на него могут напасть, но ладно… - она оборвала себя, напомнив себе, что должна оставаться спокойной. - Лили и Джеймс оставили Лавинию со мной вскоре после того самого происшествия и сказали, что вернутся, когда или если она получит письмо из школы.

\- В таком случае, это объясняет ваши ежемесячные начисления.

\- Да, - кивнула Петуния. - Я получаю около пяти тысяч магловских фунтов на содержание ребёнка.

\- И этого достаточно для её подготовки?

\- Подготовки? - Она нахмурилась. “Подготовки к чему?”

\- О, - наконец поняла она. - Вы имеете в виду школьное образование? Лавиния ещё не начала ходить в среднюю школу, но у меня есть деньги, чтобы отправить её в школу Святой Маргариты. Лили и Джеймс же платят за Хогвартс.

\- Это прекрасно, но я имел в виду её _подготовку_ , а не обучение в школе.

Петуния лишь моргнула.

\- Родовая подготовка? - попробовал объяснить он. - Подготовка наследницы? Я предполагал, что она получает какое-то обучение в области традиций, этикета, истории, политики…

Петуния покачала головой, всё еще глядя на него с открытым от изумления ртом.

\- Лав - наследница? - спросила она, когда до неё дошёл смысл его слов.

\- Конечно, - повторил он, разглядывая лист пергамента, который успел достать чёрт знает откуда. - Титул главы рода Поттеров для неё - нечто само собой разумеющееся, поскольку она - первенец. Так как Джеймс Поттер никогда не вступал в права Лорда, то это место в настоящий момент пустует, следовательно, она унаследует его в шестнадцать лет.

\- Так. Хорошо, - проговорила Петуния, стараясь осознать всю ситуацию. - Она наследница. Лавиния - наследница. На самом деле я воспитываю не брошенного ребенка, а наследницу... Поттеров, я полагаю.

\- Да, - подтвердил он, - Поттеры - это древний и благородный дом, владеющий огромным состоянием. Я уверен, менеджер Поттеров по работе с клиентами мог бы объяснить всё это гораздо лучше, но…

\- А мы можем не привлекать к этому других людей? - взмолилась Петуния. - Моя сестра не упоминала, что Лав - наследница, и не просила меня ничему её обучать. Если Лили хотела бы что-то сделать со своим ребенком, я совершенно точно уверена, что она незамедлительно появилась бы в моём доме, чтобы «обрадовать» этим меня. Я бы предпочла не акцентировать на этом особое внимание. Или привлекать к этому мою сестру.

Гоблин лишь кивнул:

\- Но вам всё равно придется нанимать наставников, чтобы должным образом подготовить девочку перед тем, как она займёт своё место в Визенгамоте, - предупредил он женщину. - Иначе она будет очень сильно выделяться.

Петуния вздохнула, прижав пальцы к вискам.

\- Что такое Визенгамот?

\- Правящий орган магического мира, - пояснил он. - Она автоматически получит место в Главной Палате. Есть также много других отделов Визенгамота, в которых она может на что-то претендовать, когда займет своё место. Главная Палата, в основном, используется для голосования по выдвинутым законам и чрезвычайно важным судебным процессам.

\- И она просто… получит его? Никаких выборов или ещё чего-нибудь? - недоверчиво переспросила Петуния. Боже, этот мир действительно отсталый.

\- В Палате Лордов - да. Представителей избирают только в Палату Общин.

Она вздохнула. Как может мир застрять на сотни лет в прошлом? Это было всё равно, что перенестись на другую планету.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась она. - У меня должно быть достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить за подготовку, хотя на самом деле я понятия не имею, сколько это всё будет стоить. Я имею в виду, Господи, кто вообще работает репетитором? У вас здесь есть репетиторские агентства?

\- Обычно наставниками становятся несовершеннолетние или младшие Леди и Лорды, Мисс Эванс, - прервал её распросы Асток. - Одни берут больше других, всё зависит от человека.

\- Мы вполне состоятельны, - откровенно призналась Петуния, - но я не думаю, что у нас есть деньги, чтобы нанять _Лорда_ как наставника. И будет ли достаточно одного человека? Специализируются ли люди на преподавании только одного предмета?

\- Я думаю, вам нужно выяснять это непосредственно с наставниками, - объяснил он. - Я могу отослать вашу информацию, при полном понимании этого слова, некоторым наследникам из высших семей, которые, как я знаю, предлагают свои услуги. Здесь, в Гринготтсе, мы мало внимания уделяем особенностям поведения магов. Поэтому, думаю, маг сможет просветить вас гораздо лучше.

\- Да, конечно, - поспешила ответить Петуния. - Я была бы вам очень признательна.

Асток кивнул и, взмахнув рукой, призывал ещё один кусок пергамента и перо из другого конца комнаты. Петуния услышала тихий вздох Лавинии.

\- Как вы это сделали? - потребовала она ответа. - Э-э, сэр?

Он посмотрел на неё поверх своих очков в проволочной оправе. - Это магия, дитя. Я использовал свою магию, чтобы призвать их.

Глаза Лавинии расширились от новой информации. Она старательно сморщила лицо, пытаясь сосредоточиться как можно сильнее, чтобы повторить увиденное. Девочка протянула руку точно так же, как и гоблин, и через несколько мгновений свиток пергамента полетел к ней, хотя его движение были немного неровным.

\- Ого, - выдохнула она.

Петуния была не менее потрясена, и её челюсть сжалась при виде магии. Но на этот раз это была не Лили, а Лавиния.

«Не Лили. Лавиния», - напомнила она себе. Лавиния - её любимая маленькая племянница, которая всегда была ведьмой.

«В этом нет ничего удивительного», - снова подумала Петуния, наблюдая, как девочка своей магией раскачивает свиток туда-сюда прямо над её рукой. Лавиния была абсолютно нормальной сама по себе, и её странности в мире Петунии не были чем-то таким, что могло настроить женщину против неё. Она не могла так поступить с маленькой девочкой и _не могла_ позволить Лили оставить за собой последнее слово.

\- Просто выдающийся уровень контроля для её возраста, - прокомментировал Асток. - Она уже делала нечто подобное раньше?

Петуния отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Насколько мне известно, нет.

\- Поразительно, - повторил он, не отрывая взгляда от девочки. - Она вырастет очень могущественной ведьмой.

\- Да, - согласилась Петуния, не совсем понимая, с чем именно она соглашается. - Так, её нужно будет обучать и магии?

Петуния заметила блеск в его глазах.

\- Волшебникам не полагается пользоваться магией до того, как они пойдут в Хогвартс или получат свою первую волшебную палочку, - был его ответ. - Прежде чем нанять волшебника для обучения ребёнка магии, нужно помнить, что это незаконно.

\- Значит, этому учат родители? - задала очевидный вопрос Петуния. - Можно ли родителю обучать своего собственного ребенка?

\- У такого ребенка, конечно, не будет собственной волшебной палочки, так что вряд ли они смогут, - пояснил он. - Да и не сказать, что законы так уж суровы в отношении таких родителей.

Это означало, что Оливера учили. Или научат, во всяком случае, до того, как начнется Хогварц.

\- Значит, кто-то, кто не является волшебником, сможет обучать её, - решила Петуния, надеясь, что банкир намекает именно на это. - Кто угодно? Даже гоблин?

Он ухмыльнулся.

\- Действительно.

\- Асток?

\- Да, Мисс Эванс?

Она улыбнулась. Это была улыбка человека, знавшего что-то такое, чего не знал никто другой, и желавшего сотворить поистине большую шалость.

\- Не согласитесь ли вы обучать мою племянницу магии?

\- Для меня было бы честью обучать юную наследницу Поттер, Мисс Эванс, - ответил он с точно такой же улыбкой. - Я также могу предложить вам свои услуги как специалиста в области истории волшебного мира, если это будет вам интересно.

\- Было бы просто замечательно, - с благодарностью ответила женщина. - Но боюсь, я не смогу должным образом заплатить вам.

Он пристально посмотрел на неё, после чего перевёл взгляд на Лавинию. Несколько мгновений, и лицо гоблина расслабилось, он расплылся в улыбке, показывая ряд острых, как бритва, зубов.

\- Пока никаких трат, - решил он. - Заплатишь с процентами, как только у неё появится достаточно денег.

\- Спасибо, - тут же с облегчением ответила она. - Кроме этого, ей же нужен кто-то для изучения традиций? Она уже умеет играть котильон, и, что касается элементарного этикета, я думаю, здесь всё не слишком отличается. Лав также ходит на французский, латынь, бальные танцы и балет.

\- В таком случае она должна быть вполне подготовленной. Но политика, конечно, - он оборвал сам себя, - хотя ей и не обязательно начинать все эти занятия прямо сейчас. Я уверен, что есть и другие аспекты, но я никогда не думал, что мне понадобятся знания о них.

\- Ничего, а пока, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с теми ведьмами, которые могли бы обучить её традициям и политике, - попросила Петуния. - Всё будет хорошо, моя девочка, - тихо добавила она, поворачиваясь к Лавинии, всё ещё играющей со своей магией. - Ты станешь настоящей наследницей, и тебе никогда не придется беспокоиться о том, чтобы быть достаточно хорошей для кого-то.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Ну, вот и все! Скажите, что вы думаете, и что бы вы хотели видеть в этой истории! У меня есть своего рода набросок, с которым я работаю, но в основном, он просто лежит. Сейчас я думаю над другой своей опубликованной работой, поэтому я открыта для ваших предложений!
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я очень рада, что, наконец, закончила эту главу. Жду ваших комментариев.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> Я также надеюсь, что вам понравится мой перевод. Найдя эту работу, я просто влюбилась, поэтому я надеюсь, что вы полюбите её так же сильно.   
> Не забудьте перейти на страницу автора и поставить её работе ♥.


End file.
